


Entropy

by youhaveagodcomplex (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hate Sex, I'll give you my firstborn child, ILY, Physical Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Abuse, basically they hatefuck, but there's also character development and stuff, i named my fic with an SAT word so you know it must be good, identity crisis, pls, spoilersweetie read my fic challenge 2k20, this is really fucked up guys sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/youhaveagodcomplex
Summary: She hated him to the depths of her core, oh how she hated him. But the Doctor recognized his destruction of Gallifrey for what it was: a love letter. He might as well have scrawledshall I compare thee to a summer’s dayonto weathered vellum or proclaimed his undying affection for everyone to hear. She didn’t have to like it. But she had to answer it.\\tl,dr: the Master is furious after the Doctor saves his life. They smash. It's hot. Read it.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

His last thought before certain death was giddy- she hadn’t pressed the Death Particle switch; he had known she wouldn’t. Brave words and heroic speeches had always been a thin veneer disguising the Doctor’s underlying cowardice. But she had done something better, something unexpected. She had let her little human toy commit genocide in her stead, put the weight of this most terrible act on somebody else. And wasn’t that  _ oh-so-much worse? _ The Master cackled as he watched the old man reach for the button. 

Of course, the inevitability of his own death had always bothered the Master; any other day, he would have been irked at this setback in his plans and likely taken some extreme measure to prolong his life. Today, however, the drums pounded in a cacophonous chorus that sounded a whole lot like  _ dulce et decorum est.  _ Wasn’t this, after all, one of his greatest achievements? He’d die having shown the Doctor that they were the  _ same _ . Vindictive, cruel, selfish megalomaniacs. The worst beings in the universe, twin suns bent on destruction and chaos. And like twin suns, they needed each other. Oh gods, she was going to come undone without him.  _ This  _ was what he had been aiming for for centuries. Her destruction. His  _ masterpiece.  _

The Master grinned, imagining pinning her down, forcing her to admit this inevitable truth. No, better yet, watching her realize it herself. Not yet, perhaps. It would take a while but the guilt at his death would creep up around her until it overwhelmed and suffocated her.  _ Entropy.  _ He wanted to watch her suffocate, gasp her last breath beneath his invisible vice. 

_ I’ve got you anyway. Always.  _

Perhaps Theta had made the Master- put a piece of herself into him all those millenia ago. But he’d  _ created  _ the Doctor; he’d shaped her from the time they were children, and now she’d have no choice but to confront that reality. A final victory. He couldn’t have been prouder. 

He laughed again and then the human’s finger rested on the trigger and there was nothing but darkness.

*

Darkness. 

This was wrong. Death was a blinding white light, a nothingness. Death was an old friend. This- this  _ blackness  _ was unfamiliar. He found that he could open his eyes and did so. 

Damn.  _ Damn her straight to hell, damn her to the lowest pits of the Matrix, to the slave camps of the Daleks, to the….  _

Furious, the Master screamed. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

0.000001 milliseconds. A precise time frame, no window for error. But the Doctor had always been precise when it was important. And nothing was more important than this. 

Through the centuries, hundreds of humans had passed through her TARDIS. They all came aboard the same-- healthy, fresh, naive. But it was the leaving part that varied. Some left cursing at her. Many cried and screamed, pleading to stay. Most didn’t say anything at all, their lifeless glassy eyes message enough. These were the ones who didn’t have to leave. Death itself shouldn’t have been a death sentence for those who were friends with an infinitely powerful being with the power to manipulate time and space at her fingertips.

And sometimes it wasn’t. Sometimes, she had gone too far to save the people she loved. She could’ve ripped half the universe apart if she wanted, and sometimes she did. 

The Doctor knew that now was one of those times. 

It was almost funny to note how small of an action could change the course of the universe itself. The Doctor glanced down at her right hand, knuckles white where she gripped the TARDIS lever hard. There was a 0.000001 millisecond window in which to save the Master. She grimaced as though nervous when, in fact, she had never been more calm.  _ This,  _ this madness, this  _ insanity,  _ was where they were always headed. And after it, redemption. Forgiveness. 

She hated him to the depths of her core, oh how she hated him. But the Doctor recognized his destruction of Gallifrey for what it was: a love letter. He might as well have scrawled  _ shall I compare thee to a summer’s day _ onto weathered vellum or proclaimed his undying affection for everyone to hear. She didn’t have to like it. But she had to answer it. 

The Doctor pulled the lever, knowing that every centimeter was another planet destroyed, another child screaming out his last breath. 

Eyes narrowed, she watched her old friend fade into the console room. He was hunched over, bracing for certain death. Predictable. Boring. She wondered how long it would take for him to have her in a chokehold or laid out bleeding on the floor of this TARDIS.

As it turned out, it took the Master nearly a minute to realize that he was alive, and a moment more for recognition to flicker across his face, but only a few seconds to have her pressed against the console, hands wrapped bruisingly around her neck. She exhaled with effort. This wasn’t particularly surprising. 

“WHAT DID YOU  _ DO?”  _ he screamed, digging his hails into her, crushing her windpipe. The Doctor smiled, letting her throat constrict, mind gloriously blank as she faded from consciousness. 

“YOU  _ BITCH!”  _ he spat. “WHY SAVE ME? YOU FUCKING….  _ ANSWER ME, _ USE YOUR FUCKING  _ BYPASS! _ ” 

But she wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction. 

A person could go unconscious from a chokehold in under ten seconds. She decided to speed up the process, hold her breath. It was only fair. 

* 

When she awoke, she realized dimly that her arms were chained behind her back, disappearing somewhere into the darkness. Through the faint corridor lighting, she could barely make out that she was trapped in some sort of bedroom. 

“I know you’re there somewhere!” she called out, leaning into her restraints. 

Actually, she didn’t know. It was entirely likely that he’d brought her to a prison of some sort and left her there to rot while he gallivanted off in the stolen Gallifreyan TARDIS. Or perhaps he’d found his  _ own  _ TARDIS and intended to trap her there, keep her as a trophy. A deer’s head. She wouldn’t put it past him. 

Head still spinning and neck more than a little sore, the Doctor tried to iron out her thoughts. Get a sense of her surroundings. She called out for the Master again, though she was sure this time that she wouldn’t get a response. 

Clumsily, she groped out into the darkness with her mind, only to find with frustration that he’d put up a mental block. Of fucking course he had. This wouldn’t do at all. 

She crafted a mental message, a little rose-shaped Trojan Horse of a thing that could slip with some difficulty past his defenses. It translated roughly to  _ LET ME IN, YOU SON OF A DALEK!  _ which was probably much gentler than the situation warranted. 

A beat of silence. And then, 

“Heard you the first time, love.” 

The voice came from somewhere behind her-- she tried to turn her head, squinting through the darkness, but found that the chains prevented her from getting very far. 

“You won’t find that very productive, my dear,” said the Master in a voice that dripped with exaggerated pretend concern. “Those restraints are…  _ quite  _ strong. I’d give up trying if I were you. Wouldn’t want to add any more bruises to that pretty little neck of yours.” 

“Let me go,” she demanded lowly. He chuckled from somewhere behind her. 

“Uh, uh, uh, now  _ why  _ would I do that? You’re so much more…  _ fun  _ this way. You’re wrapped up like a present in those chains, my dear.” His voice darkened. “You’re  _ my  _ present, darling-- Merry Christmas. Or is it Valentine’s day today? I forget these little human holidays. Say, Doctor, let’s create our own holiday. What should we call today? The Anniversary of the  _ Destruction of the Time Lords?  _ Bit wordy, don’t you think?” 

With some effort, she righted her head and grinned, knowing he would sense it although he was behind her. 

“Sorry, did you say that I was  _ your  _ present? It sorta seems as though you’re the one giving me a present, going all these lengths to show me that you  _ care.  _ Destroying our planet because you felt bad I was lied to? Why Koschei,” she mocked, her voice saccharine sweet, “you could’ve just sent  _ flowers  _ to tell me you love me.” 

Her words had struck a nerve and she knew it by the way his hands were suddenly gripping around her neck again, his lips at her ear. 

“I destroyed our planet,  _ Doctor,  _ because  _ I  _ wanted to _.  _ Don’t mistake recreation with affection. All those people I killed, all those innocent little children screaming and bleeding out onto the ground, I did for  _ fun.”  _

She could feel his breath ghosting onto her neck-- angry, short, hot breaths that betrayed his reaction to her words better than any verbal response could. She realized suddenly that she didn’t mind his fingers there either, pressing into the already painful bruises, realized that there was nothing more that he could do to hurt her. These shackles might as well have been on him;  _ she  _ was totally in control for a change.

A dangerous thought. A powerful one, for now she was free to toy with him as he’d done to her so many times before. The mouse had grown claws and fangs, and the cat was about to run away, tail between its legs. She decided to continue baiting him. 

“Really, Kosch,” she told him, laughing mockingly, “you’re like a schoolboy, all nervous, denying his feelings in the hopes that---” 

She choked as his fingers dug straight into her windpipe. “Oh, give it a rest. You’ve practically sent me an Edible Arrangement; that’s a humany Valentine’s gift, by the way. You’re only bruising me because you want to mark me as yours, because you just  _ love  _ me so--” 

“SHUT UP!” he screeched suddenly. “Shut that fucking mouth of yours, Doctor, or I swear I’ll…” 

“You’ll what?” she snapped. “You could’ve killed me so easily in that console room, and yet you’ve kept me alive, chained me up so I can’t leave you.” 

“You would’ve just regenerated,” came his icy voice from further behind her this time. “Maybe I just prefer this body. You’re a little petite, helpless blonde, aren’t you? I could do anything to you really… In fact, while you’re tied up here, maybe I’ll shove my cock into your mouth, force you to please me… How’d you like that, Doctor? Being my little slave, helpless, no agency of your own--” 

“Oh, quit changing the subject,” she muttered, rolling her eyes, irritated at the faint twinge of arousal that had pooled low inside of her at his words. “You’re angry with me for saving your life but you did the same thing, didn’t you? Couldn’t bear to see me die at your hands. You’ve never wanted me dead, have you Kosch? All that fanfare, those threats and the horrible things you’ve done to my friends. They were all a front. You’re desperate for my  _ attention.  _ You were jealous of my companions, you always have been. Brilliant little plan, wasn’t it? Destroy Gallifrey and I’ll notice you. You  _ want  _ me.” 

He laughed darkly. “You’re lying to yourself if you think I haven’t got you already, darling.” 

Then his hot breath was on her neck again as he latched his lips onto the bruises he’d made, kissing each one with a gentleness that threw her off guard. 

“See? I’m right,” she said uncertainly. 

“Shut it, Doctor, I’m working.” 

He brushed her hair back softly and pressed his open mouth into the space behind her ear. Gently, ever so gently, he began pressing kisses down the side of her neck until he reached her shoulder. 

“How’d you like to explore my new body, Doctor? I know you’re curious,” he whispered, hot breath making her shiver despite herself. “I know  _ I  _ am. You’re a woman this time, aren’t you? Aren’t you interested to know what it would feel like to let me take you? To let me lick that pretty little cunt of yours, to let me  _ worship  _ it…” 

Furrowing her eyebrows, the Doctor frowned.  _ “What?”  _

“Oh, I think you heard me perfectly the first time.” 

“Yes, but…” she shook her head. “Nevermind. Your goals are beyond my understanding, like always.”

With a low chuckle, he shifted his hand to her hip, dragging it slowly, tantalizingly, down her side. “I just want to make you feel good, love. Won’t you let me? I’ll be gentle. I’ll give you what you need.” 

It was so unlike him that she was tempted to say yes, just to see what would happen. Instead she coughed, shifting slightly out of his reach in a futile attempt to stop the unwelcome ache between her legs. “What do you  _ want?  _ Drop the damn games already. You wanna have sex with me, there’s nothing stopping you from it. You’ve got me all chained up, haven’t you?” 

“Doctor,” he said quietly, and then she felt his weight shift behind her. Suddenly he was crouched down on the floor, facing her, his eyes glittering in the darkness. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

It was some sort of sadistic joke, some kind of mockery she didn’t understand. It had to be.

She laughed skeptically. “Right, this is a bit too weird for me. You can drop the act now.” 

“No, Doctor,” he insisted with a gravitas that almost managed to seem authentic. “I’m serious. I want you to want me. No… I  _ know  _ you want me, love. I want you to admit it.” 

“Hope you’ve got a good book to read while you wait,” she muttered. 

Damn him and his stupid games. He had her wet already and she didn’t want to be. It wasn’t anything unusual; all of her bodies had this reaction to him and  _ only  _ him-- the accelerated pulse, the excessive arousal, the fear and anger and hate and resentment and  _ love  _ which, combined, formed one hell of a drug. Missy had often joked that the Doctor needed some little blue pills for his ‘old man body’ to feel anything at all, but the truth was, she could have him kneeling at her feet, hard as a missile, with a single glance. 

Now, however, the Doctor was truly at his mercy. Again, nothing unusual there… except this time, there  _ was.  _

He laughed and continued spattering kisses across her body. Sweetly, mockingly, he whispered false comfort into her skin. Trying to make her break apart beneath him. 

This was it, rock bottom. She’d fallen and fallen again and lost everything. Well, no, not  _ everything.  _ Her past, her memories, her identity, had been stripped from her. But, like Ruth-- no,  _ she _ \-- had said, she still had the Doctor. The promise she’d made, the person she was  _ now.  _ She straightened her chin. Fine, she’d play the Master’s little game this once. But she wouldn’t be a pawn this time. Not again. 

She’d saved his life earlier but she realized suddenly that she hadn’t done it for him. No, she’d done it for herself, she’d done it because everything she’d known truly had been a lie-- except for him. He was her lighthouse now. Her point of reference. And she hated it. 

“Please stop,” murmured the Doctor, arching back up into the Master’s touch, letting tears pool in the corners of her eyes. He wanted her to be his damsel in distress, so she’d play along. “Stop the games. The manipulation. Just for tonight, Kosch. Make me forget.  _ Please…”  _

He probably knew that it was an act, but it was exactly what he wanted to hear. Smirking, he pressed a gentle hand up under her shirt and cupped her breast. He was still playing the game, of course, but so was she. And this time, the stakes were so much higher. She’d devastate him tonight. Oh, she’d dominate him; she’d show him who had all the power in this relationship. She’d make him scream for the things he’d done to her people. She’d make him hurt, make him understand that he came from her. 

Death had always been the Master’s old enemy, but she’d make him understand that now,  _ she  _ was the only thing keeping it from him. After all, she’d given him regeneration-- the power of infinite life. And now, she’d saved his life when he wanted to die. He was  _ hers,  _ not the other way round. Hers to use as she wanted. 

When she won this game (and she _ would), _ the Doctor wouldn’t need him anymore. 

“Go on then, darling _ ,” _ she said smugly as the Master reached for the zipper on her trousers. “Like you said.  _ Worship  _ me.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get rekt Master. btw they smash next chapter. will be continued if i get good feedback. lol just kidding i'll continue it even if nobody likes it because i'm that bitch. but, like, please give me an echochamber of praise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's good lads, 2nd chapter came later than my period but it's here. btw the Doctor fucked Ada Lovelace, this is canon and you can't change my mind.

It was absurd. They’d always been the last of their kind. Forged together in the furnaces of Gallifrey, fates intertwined, leading always to certain destruction. Yin and yang. Entropy. 

Now, though-- the Master mused, trailing kisses down his oldest enemy’s sternum-- now she was a stranger. Was this what humans meant by  _ cheating  _ in a relationship? Oh, he certainly felt cheated. 

But it would be interesting, wouldn’t it? He’d fucked the Doctor a billion times over, in every way imaginable; every galaxy-- every  _ star system _ , probably, had witnessed him reduce their precious savior to nothingness beneath his fingertips. Really, it was one of the purest pleasures in the universe, he reflected smugly. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to bring one of her little humans here now. He’d tie them up, let them watch their mighty Doctor, their “Oncoming Storm”, scream the Master’s name as he laid claim to what was rightfully his. It never got boring, that. 

But no, it was going to be different this time, he’d make sure of it. Grinning, the Master nipped gently at her collarbone. Watched as her eyes shifted. 

“You’re-- ridiculous,” she huffed, even as her breath caught. “Come on, hurry. Take off these stupid jeans, I wanna feel you.”

He smirked against her cold skin. Oh, she was a good actress. But just a bit too theatrical to be convincing. 

Truth be told, her sudden change in affect had been slightly unsettling. The docility, the feigned interest in him. She was acting, just like he was, though he wasn’t sure of her purpose in doing so. Perhaps she was just trying to throw him off.  _ Well. _

“Almost had me fooled there, love,” he said, laughing softly. She narrowed her eyes, and he hooked a finger into her waistband. “No, actually-- I don’t care, Doctor. I’ll have you one way or another.” 

And he would. Really, what did it matter if she wasn’t aroused now? It would just mean more friction for him, and later… Oh, she’d be dripping for him later, he’d make sure of it. She was  _ his;  _ she  _ needed  _ him. And he intended to make her admit it. 

****

“You remember the summer after graduation?” 

The Doctor was talking now. A billion words in the universe, and none of them enough. Better not to say anything at all. No, but it didn’t matter. She wanted to talk and so she would. She’d never had any qualms about taking what she wanted, had she?  _ Oh…  _

The Master’s eyes flashed as though he’d heard the unwelcome thought. With a grin, he slipped his hand down underneath the soft fabric of her underwear, and  _ oh  _ well that was new, wasn’t it. 

“You’re… sweaty,” he commented idly, leaning back to study her face. “Panic? No… fear. Surely--  _ surely,  _ you can’t be afraid of me?”

He was grinning again, mocking her. A flood of angry bile rose up in her throat. Oh, she’d hurt him for that.  _ No, later, Doctor.  _ She was playing the long game, she reminded herself. 

“The summer after graduation,” she continued resolutely. “You had just finished building that particle accelerator, your thesis project…” 

He was rubbing slow circles now above her clit. Teasing. The bastard. 

“You got higher marks than me. You were always bragging about it. In fact you--” 

“Oh, shut it,” murmured the Master, sounding mildly amused. “Always jabbering away, aren’t we love? Hm, might have to put an end to that. Very…  _ distracting.  _ Fancy a gag?” 

“You could always kiss me,” she was saying before she could stop herself. No, bad idea. His nail dug cruelly into her clit and she yelped. 

“Doctor,” and it was really  _ him  _ this time, poking through the cracks in the facade he’d put up. “Believe me when I say I’d rather be back in the Citadel, among all those cybermen and the Death Particle…” 

Without preamble, she felt him shove a finger inside of her and she nearly crumbled at the shock, the intrusion. Straining against her chains, she moved to sit upright and adjust to the new sensation, but he shoved her back down into the wall. 

“Don’t you fucking  _ move,”  _ he hissed, punctuating each word with a messy jab of his fingers inside her. Fuck, it hurt, and she was confused. Something, an unidentified something inside of him had broken at her words. Either way, it was clear that the mask he had put up earlier had vanished. A twinge of fear shot through her, and with it, a rush of arousal. 

No. No, he was winning and it was never a good idea to let the Master win. She narrowed her eyes. Straightened up against the restraints. 

“You won’t kiss me,” she challenged. “But you’re knuckle deep inside of me, how’s that work?” 

“Hm, Doctor,” and his voice was low and dangerous. “I could’ve sworn I told you to  _ shut the fuck up _ just minutes ago.” 

“... Oh, and you’re about to let me fuck you, so I’d say your logic doesn’t really check out. I’m disappointed, really. Don’t you remember what Leonardo told us when--” 

A searing pain shot suddenly through her abdomen and she choked on her words. He’d shoved two or three more fingers inside her-- his whole hand, maybe-- and clawed. Then, just as suddenly, it was gone, and he was gracelessly yanking down her trousers. 

“Nearly, Doctor,” he hissed, his mouth pressed up against her collarbone. Teeth bared. A warning. “But I’ll be the one fucking  _ you.”  _

“Well, get on with it then.”

With a growl of frustration, the Master pressed her back against the wall, snaking a hand up under her shirt. Fuck, she needed the use of her hands now, but she wasn’t about to ask him to free her.

He squeezed her left nipple tightly between two unforgiving fingers. 

“Doctor--” and his voice was low and cold as he twisted it to the point of pain-- “You’re making this worse for yourself. Be a good girl and play nice, won’t you?” 

“Kiss me,” she insisted, allowing a small smile to flicker across her face. Oh, she had him now, though he didn’t know it. It was dark but she could see the desperation, the  _ depravity  _ in his eyes nonetheless. 

“You…  _ bitch.”  _

Ah, and there he went. 

“Particle accelerator,” began the Doctor, biting back the pain as his grip on her nipple increased. “You got top marks, and I graduated lowest in our class. You remember that summer? You remember…  _ ah…  _ you fired it in your own face. Body couldn’t stand the radiation. Had to regenerate.” 

Appearing frustrated, he released her breast, only to lower a crushing hand to her hip. Maybe he was trying to scatter bruises all across her body. It didn’t matter, really. He could try to mark her all he wanted, but it would be futile. Pathetic. A stone trying to topple the volcano from whence it came. The Doctor laughed coldly. 

“Focus. That regeneration was  _ mine  _ Kosch. I saved your life, all those years ago in the Academy. And then again, when you fell from the cliffs of Amanopia, and then later, when we--” 

“I  _ get  _ it,” snarled the Master. “Your little point, it’s very cute. I’ve saved your life too, Doctor. No,  _ look at me.  _ You saved me because you’re a coward, because you can’t  _ bear  _ to be alone in the universe. Ah, don’t try to deny it, love. You need me. Or… no, better. You  _ want  _ me. After everything I’ve done… how terrible of you.” 

Perhaps she even flinched, despite everything. But  _ no, Doctor.  _ His words didn’t have to hurt anymore. He’d given her immunity without even realizing it. Or-- maybe he did realize. Maybe revealing the secret of her past was his way of extending an olive branch. What did it matter? His mistake.

“Kiss me,” she said again, knowing she’d won. When his face contorted in an ugly sort of rage, she laughed. “Know why you won’t do it? Because you’re  _ afraid.”  _

“I’ve never been afraid of you,” he replied, lifting a hand to strike her on the thigh. She twisted out of his reach. 

“Except you are.” The Doctor grinned. “You’re afraid, because you know I could leave you behind at any moment. You know you’re wrong, because even if I did need you-- which I  _ don’t-- _ I would  _ never  _ want you, not if you were the last man standing on Gallifrey… oh wait, you are.” 

She lifted her leg and braced it against his chest, pushing him back down onto the floor. Daring him to move. But he was immobilized, eyes wide in fascination and… something else. Not fear, no, surely not; he’d never let her see him afraid, but she could feel his breath catch beneath that stupid velvet vest. 

“You’re  _ obsessed  _ with me,” she whispered, lingering on the word, drawing it out. “You always have been, exactly like the others who’ve traveled with me. You’re a mess for me, aren’t you? Following me around like a blind little--” 

“Stop.” He seemed to shake himself, clawing at her leg, twisting it painfully back against herself. 

“No--  _ you,  _ you can’t bear to kiss me because you know I don’t give a damn about you but you... you’re _ in love with me _ , always have been _.”  _

She had gone too far, even now. Dangerous words. They were meant to go unspoken, the purest and most complex truths in the universe. 

“Doctor…” 

Suddenly he was on her, mouth working at her neck, both hands fumbling clumsily at her, groping her everywhere, and she yelped at the change in pace. 

“The hell are you--” 

“You just burned a planet for those words,” he murmured lowly. “What do you think, your precious little Earth? I’m sure no one would miss it.” 

She yanked her head around to glare at him, and he slapped her sharply across the face. 

“You  _ wouldn’t,”  _ she hissed, cheek smarting from the pain. He smiled mockingly. 

“No, my dear, you’re right. One little planet isn’t nearly enough. A whole star system, then? Ah, no, why stop there? I’ve always wanted to try taking out a galaxy. Imagine all those screams. I think you’d be able to hear them from halfway across the universe, if you did it properly. Let’s find out together, shall we?” 

With a growl, she kicked at him. He smirked. Oh, damn him.

Aching wrists screamed in protest as she rose to her feet, straining against the chains. She wondered briefly if he’d administered a sedative while she was unconscious, in order to get her all tied up. It would certainly explain the weakness in her leg muscles. 

The Master moved to stand as well, but she planted her foot back into the center of his chest and shoved him back down. 

“On your knees,” she demanded. He grabbed her extended ankle and yanked it back down, nearly sending her toppling down on top of him. She hissed in frustration. “I  _ said,  _ on your knees.” 

Surprisingly, he acquiesced, though his little smile indicated that he was only playing along to humour himself. 

“So aggressive in this body, aren’t you love? I think I almost prefer Eyebrows. Actually, no, you were too...  _ needy  _ back then.” 

He spat the words out distastefully. The Doctor raised an eyebrow. 

“I know that mouth of yours is good for more than making stupid threats and waxing poetic about me.” 

“Ah, you’re right,” he shot back, and then proceeded to sink his teeth hard into her upper thigh.  _ Shit.  _ When he pulled back, she noted the trickle of blood steadily descending down her leg. 

“Hm, salty. I think you’re anemic,” quipped the Master. She frowned, opening her mouth to snark back at him, but then his hot mouth was suddenly on her cunt and the words died in her throat with a muffled gurgle. 

He was quite good at this, she realized suddenly. Better than she’d been anticipating. When she’d done this before-- with Ada, with Yaz-- they’d been gentle, a bit fumbling. Nice, but not enough to bring her over the edge. The Master, however, certainly seemed to know his way around her body. Well, he always had; she supposed it shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise now. Still though… 

She drew in a breath as his tongue swiped over her clit.  _ Yes…  _ no, no, no. She hadn’t even thought she could climax like this; had believed that only her own touch would be enough to bring her there. Dammit, she had wanted to laugh in his face. She’d wanted to call him pathetic for being unable to satisfy her. But now,  _ fuck,  _ she could only hold on and hope it would be worth it in the end.

  
He wasn’t being gentle by any means, but the unchecked rage- the  _ violence-  _ from earlier seemed to be guarded away for now. It was always there, though, simmering just beneath the surface. Glaringly evident in the way he teased her folds with his teeth, the way his fingers traced over the bite marks he’d made earlier on her inner thigh. 

“You…  _ slow down,”  _ she ordered, gasping, realizing she was too quickly approaching a climax. She didn’t want to come apart like this. Not because of him. It was the reason she always resolutely avoided thinking of him while she touched herself.

He chuckled and the sensation sent tremors through her cunt. Dammit, she was too far gone already. With a slight grunt, he picked up speed, sucking expertly at her clit, circling her entrance with his tongue. She was determined to avoid moaning, but couldn’t help the slight whimper that spilled from her lips when he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder to grant him better access. 

She could feel him smile against her thigh. “Enjoying this, love?” 

“Sh-- shut up.”

It was futile. Pleasure was building rapidly up inside of her, pooling hot and low in her core. He knew it, too. He was going to make her come like this, all chained up and at his mercy.  _ No.  _ But his pace was relentless now as he lapped at her clit, sending spikes of pleasure fizzing through her, and  _ oh oh, fuck,  _ she was going to---

With a half-scream, she kicked him off her just before he tipped her over the edge, sending him sprawling back onto the floor. 

“Get up,” she spat. In the darkness, she couldn’t make out his expression, but his voice was mocking. 

“Too much for you, my dear?” he said with a giggle. He seemed in no hurry to go anywhere, laying back contentedly. Fine, then. She let her eyes flutter shut. Wondered how long he’d let her ignore him.

Still, though, her cunt was screaming at the sudden lack of attention. With a concentrated effort, she braced herself against the wall, hooked her right leg over her left. She could touch herself just as well as he could, even without the use of her hands, and pleasure began building up again rapidly inside her as she ground down against her clit. 

“You’ve never been too much for me,” she replied contentedly, eyes still closed, enjoying the familiar sensation of her own touch between her thighs. Oh, this was much better. A wave of arousal crashed over her as she realized that the Master was beneath her, rightfully so, watching her take care of herself. As it should be. He was  _ useless  _ to her, and she let that thought escape the confines of her mind and hang in the space between them. 

“Pathetic,” she murmured gleefully when she felt him seize onto it with an indignant growl. 

In the next moment, he was back on his feet, prying her legs apart and pressing her into the wall. 

“Open your eyes, Doctor,” he hissed. She did, if only to watch him struggle with his trousers, as she knew he would be. Predictably, he was fumbling with the clasp, his erection straining through checkered fabric. How very ordinary, she thought, to undress oneself, to wrestle with something like clothing. How  _ mortal  _ of him. 

Then she was laughing, because it was so damn  _ funny, _ wasn’t it, that the Master was feared across galaxies as a vengeful god of war but here he was, ever at her beck and call-- as though he’d  _ ever  _ be anywhere but two steps behind her, following her like a besotted puppy (albeit a rabid one). And she kept laughing, even as he ordered her to keep quiet, even as he pushed gracelessly inside of her without so much as a warning. 

Then he was thrusting up into her, hands pinning her shoulders bruisingly to the wall, and suddenly she wasn’t laughing anymore. 

**

_ Fuck.  _

The Doctor felt marvelous-- she always had, in every body-- but  _ this  _ one… this one was spectacular, really, all wet and tight and hot against the Master’s throbbing cock. She was braced up against him, ass pressed into the wall, as he fucked her; and even in the darkness, he could see her breath catch in her chest with every stroke.  _ Beautiful,  _ he thought. Point. She looked devastatingly beautiful, in a terrible sort of way. 

“Whore,” he ground out, gripping at her hip, just because it would make her angry. Fuck, he loved her angry. 

“That’s you,” she quipped back-- she was being contrary today-- but he didn’t miss the way her whole body flinched at the word. It felt delicious around his cock. 

With a low growl, the Master slammed back up into her, burying his face into her neck. It was best to avoid eye contact in times like these. The Doctor wasn’t particularly good at reading him this time around, but even so he was fairly sure she couldn’t have missed the little gleam of awe in his eyes. Not his style, but it was easy to reconcile. He mouthed at her neck. 

_ This  _ is what he’d always been going for. She’d taken the high road for centuries, acting humble, as though her life was on par with those of her little human toys. And now, confronted with the truth-- her timelessness, her immortality, her lies, her power,  _ everything--  _ she’d caved. Like he’d always dreamed. Oh, she didn’t realize it now. But it’d start to bother her in the coming days and weeks. She fancied herself a god, always had, and she’d never admit it to him, but now…  _ now,  _ she knew it herself; that much was plain in the way she’d been toying with him. He grinned gleefully, darting his tongue across her jawline. It tasted like sweet,  _ sweet  _ victory. 

“Harder,” demanded the Doctor sharply. He complied, of course, bringing her legs around his waist so they were joined closer. Fuck, she was _made_ for him, he thought. Sweet and soft and warm and pliant beneath him. _His Doctor._

In an unexpected act of tenderness, she turned her head to press warm lips at his temple. Perhaps she’d heard his thought, decided to drop this stupid facade she’d put up, and... No, that was wishful thinking; she was fucking with his head. She hadn’t stopped since he’d found himself alone on the floor of her damn stolen TARDIS this morning. 

With a groan, he began fucking her in earnest, relishing in the way she bounced up on his cock with each thrust. 

“Whore,” he murmured again, goading her, and when she snarled at him, he thought he might come right then.  _ Yes, _ he knew how to play her like a well-tuned instrument, like nobody else could. She was  _ his,  _ all his. His gorgeous, destructive, terrible, lovely friend. (Enemy, Lover. It didn’t matter and they were all the same, really.) She belonged to the Master only. And her other lives before him didn’t matter anymore, not really, because he knew in his hearts that he was the first person she’d ever loved. He was the first to make her truly happy, and the first to devastate her beyond belief, make her feel pain that no mortal being could ever truly comprehend. And of course, as a treat, he was the first to touch her new body like this. 

“You’re not,” she hissed, and dammit, he was far gone already, letting his thoughts loose like that.

“Humans don’t-- _ uh--  _ count, my dear,” he gasped into her neck, with a smirk. Nobody else counted, really. Sex with anyone but the Doctor had only ever been practice for him, and he imagined it was the same for her. 

Then she was sliding off him, taking him in hand, and he gasped at the change in sensation as she worked at his cock with nimble fingers. It was a power play, it had to be. But he found he didn’t really care, too far gone to do anything but moan, eyes shut, while she grasped at him.  _ Fuck,  _ yes,  _ yes.  _ He was gasping as the cool skin of her palm slid against his… 

“Wait a minute,” hissed the Master, snapping his eyes open; but it was too late, he was spilling out onto her wrist, white hot pleasure cutting through his core. And  _ gods,  _ it felt so good, and he was stuttering, and she- She was wiping herself off onto his top, and then smirking as she waved at him with a decidedly un-cuffed hand. 

_ Godammit.  _

He snarled, lunging for her, but she quickly sidestepped his grip. And then he was being pressed back against the wall of his own TARDIS, too dazed to even protest as she snapped his hands into the restraints and nimbly pulled her trousers back on. 

“Gotcha,” she said brightly, blowing him a kiss, and then she was gone. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my ex told me i'm really bad at writing sexy stuff, prove that asshole wrong and leave me a nice comment >:)


End file.
